


Thanksgiving at Ben and Leslie’s

by Kassierole



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dinner Party, F/M, Gen, Multi, Thanksgiving, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: It’s thanksgiving, and Leslie invites the parks department to thanksgiving dinner.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger, Diane Lewis/Ron Swanson, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Thanksgiving at Ben and Leslie’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dumb_Trash_Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Trash_Monster/gifts), [Sarcastic_Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/gifts).



It’s thanksgiving morning, and one Leslie Knope is preparing for the festivities.

“Ben, look, the parade is on!” She exclaims happily.

They watch it together, and Leslie asks “can we invite everyone to dinner?” “Like April and Andy and Ron?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Ben agrees.

Later that day, Leslie and Ben start making the food and setting the table and doing thanksgiving things.

April and Andy show up a while later and April brings wine. 

“April! Andy!” Leslie says, happy to see them. “Happy thanksgiving,” she adds.

“Happy thanksgiving!” Andy says.

Next, Ron and his family show up.

“Hi Ron!” Ben says

“Happy thanksgiving,” Ron says.

“I brought the turkey,” He adds as a live turkey walks in.

“Thanks!” Leslie says.

Then she notices it’s a real turkey.

April yells “it’s alive!” and Ben runs away (from the turkey, not from April)

“Ron, no.” Leslie says

“Where did you even find a live turkey?” Andy asks.

Ann and Chris arrive.

“ANN’S HERE!” Leslie yells excitedly.

“Leslie knope!” Chris exclaims.

“Hi!” she replies.

“There is *literally* a turkey running around in here,” he observes.

The food had finished cooking and Leslie took it out of the oven

Everyone starts to sit down and Tom arrives. They were about to eat when Leslie realized someone is missing.

“Oh no. We forgot to invite Jerry again,”

She invites him and he arrives later. They still eat though. They do not wait for Jerry.

“Are these calzones?” Tom asks.

“Yep!” Ben says.

“Ew,” Tom replies.

The turkey Ron brought is outside and the one they are eating is from the store.

They all say what they are thankful for. Leslie is thankful for everyone. Ben is thankful for Leslie. April is thankful for alcohol. Andy is thankful for April. Ron is thankful for his family. Ann is thankful for Leslie and Chris. Chris is thankful for *literally* everything.

It’s dessert time when Jerry shows up.

“Jerry! You made it!” Leslie says.

“Hi Everyone,” Jerry says as he sits down

They all eat dessert.

When they are all done, they hang out with each other.

Later that night, they all go home and Leslie and Ben cuddle together on the couch and watch the thanksgiving Peanuts movie. 

The end.


End file.
